


My Heart

by BadgersQueen



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romo asks Meredith to marry him by surprising her with a proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me.
> 
> Romo Lampkin, President Roslin & all things BSG do not belong to me.

When Romo walked into his quarters after a long day, he found Meredith on the sofa asleep. She was half sitting up, her head resting on her arm. She'd been reading and Lance was curled up on her lap, purring quietly as he slept. Romo envied the cat on a daily basis. The cat got to spend more time with her than he did, when he wasn't busy that is. He smiled to himself, taking off his jacket and setting it on the back of his desk chair and going over to the sofa. Lance opened his eyes and got up, jumping off the redhead's lap and brushing against his owner's leg in greeting. Romo patted him before turning to Meredith. He hated having to move her but the sofa wasn't the most comfortable place for a nap. He lifted her into his arms and held her against his shoulder, kissing her forehead tenderly before carrying her to his room. They were practically living together at this point in their relationship. She mostly slept in his quarters at night and looked after Lance for him when she wasn't busy herself. His heart thudded against his chest as he gazed down at her face. He laid her down on the bed and removed her shoes and pulled the covers up so she was comfortable. He gently sat on the edge of the bed and pushed a few stray strains of red curls out of her face. 

"I love you", He murmured softly. 

He was sure she could hear him but too tired to wake up. He didn't blame her. With the war with the Cylons and all the meetings she attended with Roslin, he 'd be tired too if he was her. She was so strong and so brave. Yet he wanted to protect her from this whole ordeal. He listened to Meredith's soft breathing, pressing his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. Even in their quietest moments of being in each other's company, he could still hear her talk to him. He would do anything for her. Anything she asked of him, whether aloud or with that silent gaze of hers. He wanted to show her how much he did truly love her. She was there for him, even the very few times she came to his court trials. He didn't have to turn to look at her to know she was there. Sometimes he would and he would smile just to see the way her cheeks flushed brightly whenever his gaze was on her. Her affection for him was for him and him alone. Romo slowly pulled away from her and smiled fondly as she slept. He wasn't always sure how he managed to get so lucky. He pressed another soft kiss to her hair. Lance had padded into the room and hoped up onto the bed. Romo reached over and scratched behind his ears.

"You take good care of her for me, will you?" He chuckled as he got up.

Romo left the room, leaving his love to sleep and relax. He grabbed his coat and left again. 

 

 

He headed to one of the higher floors on the ship until the came a big office. Roslin's. He pressed his lips together and knocked. There was sound of movement and the door slid open. Roslin was removing her glasses and smiled. Romo smiled politely and shifted a little. 

"I thought you would be snuggled up to Meredith", Roslin teased him.

"The love of my life is resting and my mind hasn't been exactly at ease for a few weeks now", Romo told her, "Mind if I speak with you?"

Roslin nodded, standing aside and gesturing for him to come into her office. Romo stepped into the room and removed his sunglasses, holding them as he sat down in front of the President's desk. Roslin seated herself across from him, folding her arms just so.

"She talks about you", Roslin smiled, "Every single morning when I see her, she has this cheery smile and her cheeks are as red as any color I've ever seen. And it's been that way for fourteen months. And I ask her how you're doing. And she talks. About you, about how you wake her up with breakfast, help her get ready in the morning. How you walk her to my office and you try to come and walk her back to her quarters". 

"I don't trust the security", Romo tilted his head, crossing one leg over the other as he got comfortable, "As you know", he paused, "Her safety comes before mine and anyone else's. We've been dating for ten of the fourteen months we've known each other", he moistened his lips, "You know my feelings".

Roslin moved to open up her top desk drawer, "As does Admiral Adama. As does half of the crew and my staff", she then placed a small box on her desk and looked at it, "Do you know the story about how she became my right hand assistant?" 

Romo shook his head, "I don't ask questions she's not comfortable with. She has told me her family died, but I never asked. I respect her too much to want to know". 

"Her father was a pilot for one of our ships", Roslin explained, "Good man. He worked with Admiral Adama and was well respected. I was friends with both her parents. Meredith had applied for a job here with me and the day after she got it", her throat tightened and she shook her head, "Cylons attacked her father's ship and bombed it. Killing everyone aboard, including her family. I adopted her as my own child. I saw her fall apart, like a ball of wet yarn", Roslin closed her eyes and then looked at him, "Besides me, Adama, her friends her aboard this ship, she has nobody else". She glanced at the box again and then back to him, "Mr. Lampkin, I need you to be sure-"

Romo looked at her, a serious expression on his face, "President Roslin, I'd kill a man with a pen for her. No need to doubt-"

"I'm not doubting you or your commitment to her. I'm not doubting your love for her", Roslin told him, "I'm making sure you're ready for this. Because I know her. The way she looks at you. I can't take her into the court room without her head jerking in your direction", she half laughed, "It's such a big step, for both of you".

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't ready, would I?" Romo asked her, eyebrows raised. He sighed and readjusted himself in his chair, "I did not come here because I was feeling lonely or didn't want to be alone for the rest of my life. Or because I was afraid of losing her. Yes, afraid I could lose her. Waking up every bloody minute in the night to make sure I didn't dream any of this happened. I fell hard for her, much harder than I did for my first wife. And you can't imagine how much it took for me to realize that. I'm in love with Meredith because when I met her, I wanted to move on. I wanted another chance to be happy and I want to see her happy. And to give her something meaningful. I love her just as much. I know I can't give her something elaborate or anything like that. But I'd like to show her that I meant it when I told her I loved her", he paused, taking a deep breath, "I would swear my love to her in front of the entire court room if I had to. One my knees with my right hand over my heart and left hand on the book". 

Roslin smiled, "You brought me this four months ago and told me to give it to you when you were ready", she smiled and nodded her head, standing and folding her hands in front of her, "I've spent the last few years making sure nobody hurt her. She's never showed any interest in anyone else and I only wanted what was best for her. Seeing you two together, nothing brings me more joy. Her being with you, it has made her life heal and the wounds of losing her family fade. She's always seen me as a second mother figure and I'm ready to let her move forward, no more holding her back", she paused, "I will give you my blessing if you promise me you will protect her with your life. Make sure she's happy and safe". 

"You have my word", Romo got to his feet, "I'd do anything to keep her safe". 

"Promise me something else?" Roslin asked him as she handed him the small box.

Romo smirked, teasing, "How much more can I prove that-"

"It's not about that", she cut him off, "If the Cylons get anywhere near us and start attacking", Roslin looked at him with a serious expression, "You take her and you run. And you keep running. And you go somewhere safe and you stay there. Promise me". 

"You have my word, Madam President", Romo promised, "I swear on my life". He held the small box between his fingers, "Thank you". 

Roslin nodded and watched him turn to leave. She smiled to herself, only imaging what her assistant's reaction was going to be at this surprise. 

 

Romo returned to his quarters about twenty minutes later and Meredith was still sound asleep on her side. Lance was lounging by her feet. Romo removed his sun glasses and coat, then his shoes and his button down shirt and tie. Only wearing his t-shirt and pants, he went over with the small box and got onto the bed with her. He sat up on his elbow, laying next to her and softly brushed her hair back out of her face. He gently kissed her temple, stroking her hair and listening to her sleep once more. He kissed her shoulder, burying his face to her neck. Wanting to fall asleep there but knowing he couldn't sleep. Not for a few more hours at least. He smiled to himself and popped open the box. Glancing down at the ring. It wasn't much and it wasn't fancy. It was copper with silver lines, one on the top and one on the bottom, standing out and shining under the lights of the bedroom. Romo thought it cliche to plan a dinner or something big. She'd like any surprise he had for her. Every gesture of his was romantic, whether big or small and she loved it. He got an idea. Carefully, he took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. 

He admired her hand and held it in his own, twining her fingers with his. He gave it a gentle squeeze and rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled. He closed his eyes, deciding to nap with her until she woke up. Meredith had felt his presence both before he'd left and after he'd come back. She smiled in her sleep and and turned over in his arms, pressing herself to his chest. Her fingers gently clinging to his t-shirt. She buried her face into his neck and smiled against his warm skin. Romo wrapped his arms around her and held her protectively. He opened one eye and peaked at her, chuckling to himself. Meredith began to stir after a few minutes, giving a sleepy yawn as she smiled up at him. She brought her hand up to his cheek. 

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, I hope you weren't waiting too long", Meredith apologized. 

"Don't worry about it. You're rather beautiful when you sleep, how could I possibly wake you up?" Romo smiled at her, kissing her gently.

"How long was I -" Meredith went to ask and then noticed her hand. The ring on her finger. Her grey eyes stared between the object and her boyfriend, "Romo. Romo is--is that-" Her words were tightening in her throat. She was breathlessly surprised and was between surprise and smiling. Her cheeks flushing a bright pink. 

"Romantic gestures should just stay that, a romantic gesture. I don't need to put together something like a dinner or a surprise to show you I love you. I know that", Romo told her, murmuring to her as he spoke, "Being with you is all I need. And watching you sleep is such a beautiful sight. You were at peace and relaxed, I couldn't take that away from you", his fingers caressed her cheek, cupping it as he gazed back into her eyes, "I could write you a million poems to tell you about my feelings but I want you to hear them. I want you to know how much I love you. I'd be lost without you and I wouldn't have been able to move on like I have. You're strong and patient. And I need that. I need you", he paused, taking a deep breath, "Meredith, “An bpósfaidh tú mé?" 

Meredith's heart was thudding against her chest and her eyes were beginning to water and tear up. She felt breathless every second as she gazed back at him. Listening to him tell her his feelings. She broke into a smile and couldn't believe this was happening. Her head felt light and dizzy with excitement and wasn't sure if she'd wake up and none of this would have happened or not. She felt her tears staining her cheeks as he held her hand between his own, entwining his with hers. The question asked in his native tongue. She had been reading books he had since they'd started dating so she could understand as many words or sentences as possible. And she was still learning of course. But this, this was one question she definitely knew the answer to. 

"Yes", she breathed, sitting up some and wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her face close to his, "Yes, my love", she smiled and took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

Romo let out a happy groan as she kissed him, he leaned into her kiss and wrapped his arms about her waist. Grinning happily against her face. A happy relief warming his heart at her acceptance. He never doubted she wouldn't but it felt good all the same. He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. They both laughed happily as she was now on top of him and continued to kiss each other. Meredith kissed him as hard as she could, showing him how much she loved him. Romo held her, allowing her to spoil him with kisses. Every now and again, responding back. After a minute or so, they broke apart, if only a little. His hand came up and he brushed her tears from her cheek, smiling at her. Meredith held his hand and kissed his fingers, running her lips over his knuckles, her eyes never leaving his.

"I love you", Meredith told him, turning his hand over and kissing the palm of his hand and then his wrist, "My Irish knight", she laughed softly.

Romo chuckled and leaned up, kissing her deeply. Meredith let out a moaning sigh as he did so. He sat up, taking her into his arms and she melted instantly. He sat on the bed, her sitting across his lap and laying just on the crook of his arm, leaning against his shoulder. He pulled away from kissing her and gazed down at her. Taking her hand and kissing against her knuckles. He leaned in close, as though about to kiss her again, but stopping short of her lips, "Mo banphrionsa alainn", he whispered to her. 

Meredith's face flushed. She would need to find out what he said but she could tell it was something special and beautiful all the same. She smiled happily and pressed her forehead to his. Happily sighing as she got comfortable in his arms. Romo stroked her curls, watching her get comfortable. He felt her kiss his cheek and his face flushed brightly. He was the luckiest man in the world and he wouldn't be convinced otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I used google for this: Irish/Gaelic to English Translation 
> 
> “An bpósfaidh tú mé?"- "Will you marry me?" 
> 
> 'Mo banphrionsa alainn' - "My beautiful princess"


End file.
